Only Hope
by Brightfire15
Summary: After the Liberty Island Incident, Rogue stays by Logan's side. When he finally wakes up, feelings are revealed. Songfic with "Only Hope." Read and review!


Only Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own _X-Men_

Rogue was in the medical bay of Xavier's school, sitting beside Logan, who was out cold on the bed. He was hooked up to several pieces of medical equipment and was healing slowly from his injuries and in Rogue's mind, it was her fault.

Rogue had been captured by Magneto and used as a battery for his machine to turn humans into mutants. Logan had come after her, fought for her and saved her by giving her his power so she could heal. The consequences were Rogue's well-being and Logan's current state.

She'd refused to leave his side and since she still had a bit of Logan in her, she'd been quite persuasive with Scott and the others. So far, Logan had yet to awaken or show any of his usual signs of recovery. But she hadn't left him. She'd been by his side, patiently waiting and talking to him.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
_

They hadn't even known each other long, but he was there for her when she had no one. He said he'd take care of her, he protected her and they were closer than most. He was her hero, her friend, and something more. And she was _not _going to lose him if she could help it. But she still wished she could something more for him.

"Hey, Logan," she said. "It's me again. I just wanted you to know that I'm not going to leave you, ever. You were there for me when no one else was and I'm going to do the same thing for you." She thought she felt a small squeeze on her hand, but didn't know if it was real or not. She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Come on, Logan, come back to me. I need you."

She eventually fell asleep with her head on their intertwined hands.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Logan felt like he was in a haze. He could barely move and he couldn't wake up, but he could still hear and feel everything. He'd felt the X-Men taking him down to the medical bay for treatment, and Rogue's gloved hand on his own as they gently rubbed the skin.

He'd heard Rogue's argument with the others to let her stay with him—(he'd mentally smiled at that)—the soft sound of medical equipment, and the soothing sound of Rogue's voice as she talked.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again_

Just listening to her talk about whatever was on her mind or how badly she wanted him to recover and be alright was touching. Having no memory of his life before fifteen years ago, he couldn't remember anyone caring about him like this before. Hearing Rogue's voice, it soothed him, knowing that she was alive and that he'd protected her as he'd promised he would.

But now, he had to wake up. His eyes finally found the strength to open and he felt better than he had in days and he smiled a little when he saw Rogue asleep, with her head on their intertwined hands.

He squeezed her hand and said, "Marie?"

Rogue instantly woke up and smiled a little.

"Hey," said Logan.

"Hey," she said. "How're you feeling?"

"Fantastic."

She nodded and then sighed. "Thank you, for saving me."

"I'm just glad it worked."

"Me too. I'm even happier you're okay."

When Logan saw the unshed tears glistening in Rogue's eyes, he couldn't stand it any longer. He then got himself unhooked, sat up and hugged her and a few tears escaped.

"I'm so, so sorry. This was all my fault. I never should've run off in the first place. You nearly died. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Shut up," said Logan, stroking her hair. "None of this was your fault. I'm okay. I'm right here."

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

When they let go, Logan quickly wiped her tears, but then realized it wasn't hurting him. Rogue must've noticed his confusion, because she then said, "I can control it now. I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad that it did."

Logan just nodded and then gently fingered her white streaks.

She smiled. "I kind of like it."

"If you say so," said Logan, chuckling. "You okay?"

Rogue nodded, but then sighed as he held her. "I'm so glad you're okay. You scared the crap out of me. I can't believe you did that for me."

"I can," said Logan, quietly. "When I saw you in that machine, I was ready to destroy him for what he did to you. I didn't care what happened to me. You're all I care about."

"What did you say?" asked Rogue, as she lifted her head to look at him.

_  
I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back _

Logan sighed. Why was this so difficult? He could survive almost anything and battle incredible odds without breaking a sweat and here he was, struggling to tell her of his feelings. "You heard me. You're the only reason I stick around, you keep me going and you're what brought me back, Marie."

"Logan…"

Before either of them knew what was happening, Logan's lips had crashed down onto Rogue's and they were locked in a very passionate kiss.

"I love you," she said, when they broke apart for air.

"I love you too," said Logan.

_  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

As long as they had each other, they could get through whatever came at them. They were each other's only hopes and that was just perfect.


End file.
